


Catch me if I fall

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [7]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Circus Dads, Deceased Charity Barnum, M/M, Past Cancer, References to Cancer, Rose Is 13, Rose Is A Sweetie, tightrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: P.T Barnums and Phillip Carlyle’s daughter was like a Mini Barnum himself.DaringAnd never stopping.Not even just getting out of the hospital could stop her.





	Catch me if I fall

Hands trembling, legs shaking, P.T Barnum watched his daughter do all sorts of tricks on the Tightrope in his circus. 

She had been begging for weeks to alowe her father to let her go on the Tightrope. 

At that moment, P.T Knew his daughter was a little mini version of himself. 

“But dad! Life is an adventure! And you only live once! Ugh please let me!” She had said, convincing him completely. 

She did a cartwheel elegantly, smiling brightly as she did. 

P.T was proud of her. She had just got out of hospital after being dangerously ill with the same Illness that killed her mother, causing Phillip and P.Ts little girl to shave her head. 

But that didn’t stop the little star. Even with her shaved head and small body, She was as amazing as before. 

And P.T would make sure she was known for her talents. 

“Look dad! I’m doing it! Like I told you I am amazing at this!” She got smiled down at her father. 

“Alright, Stop show boating and get your little but down here! If your father sees you, you and me are dead” P.T laughed at the thought, putting his arms out for Rose to fall into. 

“Will you catch me if I should fall!” Rose sang as she fell into her fathers arms, giggling “was I good? I bet I was good!” She said, bouncing up and down slightly in her fathers arms, putting her arms around his neck. 

“Yes pumpkin you were amazing” he kissed her rosy cheek and spun the bald little girl around in his arms, only to earn giggles in response. 

“You bet your asses you would be dead if I saw Rose on the tightropes.” Phillip said form behind them. 

“Dad said I could do it!” Rose pointed at P.T, as her father came closer towards them. 

“Tattle Tale!” P.T Grinned at Phillip “But yeah that is true, I did let her so don’t get angry at her! Get angry at me!” 

“How could you let her get to your? Out of everything I was expecting me to be the first to give in, but nooo. Here I am, looking at my boyfriend watching out daughter, who just got out of the hospital, on the Tightropes, with no. Net. I repeat. No. Net!” Phillip wasn’t being mean, nor was he being rude, he was just scared about his daughters health, which P.T understood completely, having two daughters before he had felt the same way with Caroline and Helen when they got sick. 

“Okay I know but look at her! She is fine! Right Roo?” He looks down at his daughter, who was nodding. 

“Yeah! I’m perfectly fine! I can even do a flip to show you!” She gets out of her fathers arms and onto the floor, moving away from them to get space, doing a double back hand sprain and landing it perfectly “See! Totally fine!” She smiled at them confidently. 

“Yeah yeah whatever, come on, let’s go home and order pizza, I’m starving” P.T Said, leaving the circus with Rose following him, doing spins and flips on her way. 

“You two are a bunch of dorks, both of you!” Phillip ran up to P.T hooking an arm around his boyfriends neck. 

“You were the one who got together with dad!” Rose said, walking next to P.T and holding his hand, having tired herself out a bit from the spins and tricks. 

“That I did” Phillip smiled at Rose. He loved the girl as a real daughter, even though they weren’t properly related, he loved the girl with all his heart and soul. 

 

_Family, that is what these people were to him._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! This is cute! Also the illness Rose had was the C****r,   
> Sorry I don’t feel comfortable putting it so yeah, hope u all understand! 
> 
> -S Xx


End file.
